1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable mechanism for drawing an object and a removable device thereof, and more particularly, to a removable mechanism utilizing a rotary pulling rod to draw an object and a removable device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer capable of being disassembled easily preferably corresponds to a user's demand in order to disassemble broken components from a computer for detecting and fixing or to disassemble old-type components for updating. A storage device, such a hard disk, is a necessary apparatus of the computer. Therefore, design of assembling and disassembling the storage device conveniently is an important issue. Because a conventional portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, an ultra mobile PC, and so on, trends toward a small size, a small size solid state drive (SSD) is utilized to replace the general hard disk in the storage device. In order to assembly and disassembly the SSD easily, an opening is formed on a lateral side of a host for moving in/out the SSD. In addition, the SSD is disposed on a position away from the opening so as to achieve waterproof and dustproof functions. Due to a distance between the SSD and the opening and a thickness of the small size host, dimensions of the opening is small so that the user can not take the SSD away via the opening conveniently and easily. A conventional method for drawing out the SDD is that installing a pulling belt made of mylar material on a pulling end of the hard disk, however, the pulling belt can not be reused on the other hard disk after exchanging the original hard disk. Thus, a removable mechanism capable of reusing and operating easily is an important issue in the mechanical design of the computer industry.